


New Powers

by diezminutos



Series: Elliot [1]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Worried Michael, married life with an alien child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 14:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18390578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diezminutos/pseuds/diezminutos
Summary: What happens when an alien and a human get married and have a child?





	New Powers

 

"Sleepy, Kiddo?" Michael whispered as he turned off the TV. He was careful not to wake Alex who clearly wasn't as amused by the movie as his husband and son were.

"No," their son, Elliot, shook his head and flopped against Michael's lap. "I want ice cream."

"You had a cookie after dinner, remember?" Michael sighed. "And it's late anyway. It's time to get ready for bed."

"Just because Daddy is tired doesn't mean I am."

"If you go brush your teeth I can see what I can do about a bedtime story."

"I don't want a bedtime story! I want ice cream!" Elliot groaned.

"Hey, I know you're upset," Michael had him sit up. "But we really need to keep our voices down. Daddy's been working hard and needs his rest."

"It's just ice cream! You're the worst!" he yelled again. The noise startled Alex awake. "I hate you!" That was all Alex needed to hear before standing up.

The framed photos of their family began to shake rapidly. The TV suddenly rose to the air and Michael suddenly knew what was happening.

"Elliot!" Michael yelled and grabbed him just as the TV came crashing down to the floor.

The three began breathing heavily trying to process what just happened.

"I-I didn't mean to," Elliot began to cry into Michael's chest. "I'm sorry!"

Michael froze for a moment, still unsure that al this was really happening. "I know, Bud," Michael whispered and began to rub his back. "You're okay. You're safe."

Alex approached them and rubbed Elliot's back gently, too. "You're okay," he repeated.

Elliot eventually tired himself out and fell asleep against Michael's chest. Michael walked to his bedroom. Alex pulled the comforter and sheets back before Michael carefully placed Elliot on the bed. Alex covered his body and glanced at him making sure he was okay.

After a moment, they went to their room and collapsed on the bed. "I'm sorry," Michael whispered. "I really thought I was handling it. I didn't want to wake you."

Alex shook his head and sat beside him pulling his body close to him. "You know he doesn't hate you, right?" Alex whispered.

"Yeah, I know."

"He loves you," Alex shifted to better see his face. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Michael smiled and leaned over Alex's body kissing him. He rested his chest on Alex's and sighed. "Guess he got more of my genes than we thought."

"Guess so," Alex sighed. "We're gonna figure it out though. You figured out how to control your powers all on your own. At least he'll have someone to turn to."

"Yeah," Michal nodded and let himself leave his chin on Alex's chest. "I-I just can't believe all of this happening. Chlo didn't get any powers."

"Or she's really good at hiding them."

"She's Max's child, there's no way she can hide them that easily," Michael felt anxious all of a sudden. He sat up quickly. "What if he can't control them? What if he hurts some-"

"Don't go there," Alex shook his head. "We're gonna teach him early to make sure that doesn't happen, okay?"

"What if I can't teach him? There's probably stuff that I don't even know."

"Don't doubt yourself," Alex grabbed Michael's face and they stayed there for a few moments breathing and thinking.

"I'm scared, Alex," Michael whispered. "We still don't know what the fourth alien is capable of. I don't want Elliot to get hurt."

"We're gonna figure this out. We'll take it day by day," Alex nodded to assure himself and his husband. "We'll tell everyone tomorrow and try to figure out the next step." Michael nodded slowly. "But right now, we sleep."

Michael nodded again and took a deep breath. He stood up to slip off his shirt and his jeans as Alex did the same. The slid into bed Michael letting Alex hold him and rub soothing circles into his back.

"It's okay," Alex whispered. "He's safe."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Talk to me on tumblr! -michaelneverlooksaway


End file.
